bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
A fierce attack, the army of hollows
" So you are saying that you recruited two girls into our team." Sakura asked Kira. " Yes I did." Kira replied " and they don't have zanpakutous." Yudai asked. " Yes." Kira still silently replying. " Are you people talking about us." Kasumi wondered as she entered the building. " If you think we are weak, well we aren't hahaha." Akemi cheerfully said, partially insulting them. The meeting of new allies "So you two are Kasumi Hotaru and Akemi Kiyoko." Yudai said "Yeah so." Kasumi asked in her boring voice. " oh you seem to be the boring one." Sakura said. "yeah and." Kasumi replied " oh it's nothing." " Hey don't try to insult us or you'll get it." Akemi said angrily. " Calm down Akemi." Kira said. "They are very powerful, if you wish you can test their skills." Kira said to sakura. " Fine then, recruitment test begin." Sakura announced, and Yudai drew his blade. The recruitment test "Kasumi will vs me and Akemi will vs Yudai, is that accepted." Sakura said. "Yes that fine." Kasumi replied. "I don't mind." Akemi replied as well. " Well then Yudai vs Akemi, battle begin." Sakura announced and they both pounced in on each other and they quickly started fighting, Akemi had the upperhand as she was easily outmaneuvering Yudai with her acrobatics and hand to hand skills, then Yudai went to using kido. " bakudo no 4 Hainawa." Yudai chanted and Akemi got binded by a rope of light, but after a little while Yudai realised it was an afterimage, Akemi took advantage of this and used her pressure point skills to prevent one of his arms from moving and sealing part of his reiatsu causing his body to explode. " how was that." Akemi said, Sakura was shocked at how someone was able to so easily stop someone's arm from moving without a zanpakutou. " The battle ends, Akemi passes, now Kasumi will fight me." " I'm ready." Kasumi replied and got on to the stage, Sakura also got on stage and flash stepped around Kasumi briefly overwhelming her but Kasumi realized her movemen pattern and quickly threw her knives at Sakura's exact position, Sakura was suprised, but used her sword to block, then charge in with a series of attacks, switching her hands while attacking, although Kasumi was able to dodge all of her attacks and quickly used flash steps to get a safe distance away, then attacked with her knives. Sakura blocked again and this time realized her weakness and stayed at close range at all times. " Hmph, I knew you would do that." Kasumi replied rather smugly and then brought out darts from spring loaded holsters and scratched sakura with one of them at close range. Sakura was suprised and then stopped the battle. " Well it seems you outsmarted me and kept up with me quite easily, very good you can join." "Whatever, it wasn't that hard." Kasumi replied. Another fateful meeting Suddenly everyone felt a huge amount of spiritual power outside of the shop. " What was that." Yudai wondered. " We better go outside and see." Kira pointed out and everyone quickly went outside to see what wasgoing on, and they found a young man with green hair, with a bunch of hollows around him. " Excuse me, but who are you." Sakura asked. " I am Tetsuo Yori, and I am here with my leader to destroy the human world." " What!" Akemi said shockingly. " Now you will die." Tetsuo drew his, seemingly zanpakutou, and quickly striked the group, everyone dodged swiftly. " Not bad, you people, but." Tetsuo used flash steps to get in front of Kasumi and quickly attacked with his sword to make it seem like he was attacking multiple times at once, but Kasumi dodged and drew her Sai to counter, the others couldn't help because there were a multitude of hollows to fight. " You aren't going to defeat us easily." Kasumi said and quickly started attacking him. Tetsuo then attacked and there was a multitude of clashes between them. Tetsuo went on the ground and Kira got the chance to attack him, so he quickly released his zanpakutou and used Seiten to try and defeat him, suddenly he used flash steps and started muttering elsewhere. " Now let me show my power." The power of darkness is unveiled "Write the words of death, Yami no chosha." Tetsuo chanted and a burst of purple spiritual energy came out of him and there were a bunch of purple runes around his body . " What are those." Yudai wondered, suddenly they were all enveloped in a wall of those same runes. " How did this happen." Kira wondered. " This is my Shikai ability, it traps people in runes, but there is more to it than that." suddenly everyone realised that their spiritual power was depleting. " Seiten." Kira said and he was able to break free of the runes, and then he broke everyone else out as well. " Is that it." Kira said and used Seiten on him. "Kurai Kakikomi:-Shi no Hansha" Tetsuo chanted and the whole attack got absorbed and reflected with a purple colour, blowing everyone away. Suddenly Kasumi said something. " Do you really want to do this." Kasumi said to him. " Yes I will destroy the human world." " No you won't!" Kasumi shouted." I know you don't want to, you are only doing this because your leader commands you to, but if your leader is straying, set him on the right path." " You're right, I will join you, and stop my leader from causing this chaos." Tetsuo said. " Well you are more than welcome." Sakura said." and we've already witnessed your strength." " Yeah, thank you, we must go to that tower there, that is where my leader is." " well let's go." Akemi said and they all left running for the tower. The clash between a leader and minion " So you have gone against me." Said a voice in the darkness. Suddenly out of nowhere a young child figure, with white hair and a white robe appeared. " Master" Tetsuo calmly stated. " My name is Orochi Yasushi, by the way, you will all soon die." Suddenly he released an overwhelming force that brought everyone down to their knees. "Such powerful spiritual pressure." Yudai said. " That's enough for now, if you get past Rika, then you will fight me." Then he left with flash steps and everyone was finally able to get up, then a huge gust of wind came from a young woman with a Traditional japanese fan. "So who will defeat me." She said calmly "I will." Sakura said, stood up and drew her sword."Everyone go, I will take care of her." Everyone left. "Well let's fight." Sakura said, with Rika reacting on the defensive side. A fight in the sky, a girl's honour "Well then, take this." Rika said and another huge gust of wind came, but Sakura stood her ground, then Sakura used flash steps to get in front of her, Rika surprised, let down her guard and got hit by Sakura, although it was a minor attack. " Is that it." Sakura said smugly. " Take this you little girl." Rika said in retaliation and released a high amount of green spiritual energy and made a tornado appear out of her fan. Sakura was surprised, but started to release. " To soar, Sakon Koryu." Suddenly everything around Sakura was green lotus petals, and her blade got a sickle shape to it. "Now lose the battle of honour." Sakura said then activating her technique Bakuryuha, making a crescent shaped blast go towards Rika. " I won't lose!" Rika screamed," Sora no Sakebi." She chanted and a huge amount of spiritual energy went into her fan, vastly increasing it's size, then she released it into a huge blast of green outlined wind slicing everything in it's path, the two blasts clashed, creating a huge explosion, but Sakura won the battle. " I will get you for this!" Rika screamed and used flash steps to get away. " So her zanpakutou was that fan huh, she put up a good fight, but she couldn't win." A final confrontation to victory While Tetsuo and everyone were heading towards Orochi, suddenly a huge amount of hollow and Menos Grande appeared in front of them. " You guys go, me and Akemi will handle this." Yudai said. " yeah don't worry." Akemi said. " You sure?" Kasumi asked. " Yes, yes go." Aemi replied. " Fine be careful." Tetsuo said and left with Kasumi and Kira, suddenly they found orochi in front of them standing indifferently. "Orochi, we will defeat you." Tetsuo said, quickly releasing his zanpakutou. " Kurai Kakikomi: Itami no kotoba." Then Tetsuo wrote a rune and tried to hit Orochi with it, while Orochi was able to block Kira used Seiten at him from behind, Orochi remained calm and quickly used flash steps and then made a huge blast, bigger than Seiten and it caused huge destruction. Everyone was puffing but Kasumi somehow got behind him and almost hit him with her Sai, Orochi brought out a halberd from nowhere and easily countered and smashed her down to the concrete, breaking it in the process, with one hand. " Damn I have to use my last resort." Kasumi sai then a huge amount of red spiritual energy came out of her. Kasumi's last resort, a power hidden in mystery "Bring about a river of blood, Yusen-shitsu." Kasumi chanted, and the whole block had wires everywhere, making sounds that were impossible to describe. " So this is your Zanpakutou." Orochi said, suddenly he realised that his arm got cut off by one of the wires. "Don't underestimate me." Kasumi said to him, then from behind her a spear was swinging toward her, but in the wires, that got cut off as well. "Let me tell you my Zanpakutou's Yusen-shitsu's, special ability, it controls these wires to cut people, but it loosens the spiritual bond that is in your skin, making it extremely easy to cut, and preventing it to be reattached, unless you use high-speed regeneration." " If that's it, then it's okay." Orochi replied with his arm in full health. " High speed regeneration, how?" Kasumi shockingly said " I am not a hollow, but this is a unique ability, exclusively for me, I can regenerate any part of my body except for my brain and internal organs." " Well then, let's see you regenerate from this, Nensho Kurushimi no keimusho." Kasumi chanted, then fire got caught on the wires, creating fire endlessly growing out of the wires, then it created a huge explosion, burning everything in it's range to dust. "Puff, puff." Kasumi tirely was puffing because of her spiritual power depleting but Orochi was there, harmed severely, but not dead. " That, won't kill me." Orochi said, then using high speed regeneration to heal his wounds. " You will fight me." Kira stated " Bankai." Kira's bankai, the power of the blue sky " Bankai, Shinseina Aoizora." Kira stated, revealing a vast amount of blue spiritual power. Suddenly the whole area around him was blue and Kira was levitating. " Let me show you the power of the sky." Kira stated and a blue dragon suddenly started appearing and was flying around him. " Hmph don't be silly, this won't be able to defeat me." Orochi said then the dragon appeared right in front of him suddenly and blew him away destroying several houses with it. " Don't be arrogant Orochi, this will be your demise." Kira stated." Ao ryu no kiba." Suddenly the dragon went near Orochi at an instanteous speed and used his teeth to make a huge cut on Orochi, severely injuring him although Orochi was able to regenerate, some of the impact was still left. " I won't go down so easily, Hakai to Sozo." Orochi chanted, creating the massive blast he did before, but this time Kiira used Seiten and the power was vastly increased, to the point where the whole block was covered in blue for a mere moment, and Orochi's blast got overpowered, causing damage to Orochi. " You see my power, now die witnessing it, Ao Ryu no iki." Kira chanted, then the dragon seemingly inhaled a large amount of air, and then a devastating amount of condesed energy came from the dragon's mouth, obliterating everything in it's path. " It seems I must use my Shikai, Manipulate, Chikyu no Tamashii." Orochi chanted suddenly the dragons energy got repelled off him and reflected back to Kira, utterly defeating him, but before he lost he said a few words. " Tetsuo, please defeat him." Then Kira fainted, Suddenly Tetsuo got extremely angered and a dormant force awakened creating paralysis inside Orochi for a moment. The final battle,One last chance " I will Kill you!" Tetsuo shouted, then suddenly he got his eyes turned purple, and his spiritual power shot up to amazing levels. " This is the result of despair, indeed." Orochi said still retaining his calm composure. " Kurai Kakikomi: Akuma no Jiyu." Suddenly Tetsuo wrote runes on himself, turning himself into a demon with black wings, giving him another increase in power. " So you succumb yourself to darkness, how pathetic." Suddenly Tetsuo arrived in front of him and grabbed hold of Orochi and threw him though a wall. " well that hurt a little bit, anyways it's my turn." Orochi said " Hason." Suddenly Tetsuo couldn't fly and was struggling to get up off the ground. " Let me tell you something interesting, my zanpakutou, Chikyu no tamashii, controls the force of gravity." Orochi said while Tetsuo was still struggling and after a while, Tetsuo returned to his original form. " This won't kill me, Kurai Kakikomi: Kurai kotoba no ori." Tetsuo chanted and then suddenly Orochi's technique got negated and Orochi was trapped by a multitude of runes. " Yami no hosoku: mahi sa seru osore." Just then Orochi got paralyzed and a multitude of illusions were going into his brain, instead of hurting his mind, Tetsuo was actually hurting him. But in toll, Tetsuo's energy had depleted and he couldn't use any more techniques. " I give up." Orochi said. " What, you do." A strange resolution an ally in the shadows " Yes I do." Orochi replied Tetsuo nervousness. Then Tetsuo let him out of the cage of runes and Orochi stood up but with severe wounds that couldn't get regenerated. " why would you give up?" Tetsuo asked when Yudai and Akemi arrived. " Hey Tetsuo, everything okay." Yudai asked, when he saw Kasumi and Kira lying on the ground unconscious, and at that time Sakura arrived as well. " So you all are here, then I will show you something, that only I know of." Suddenly a huge amount of spiritual power leaked out of him, " Oh lord, use thy divine power of time to protect the ones I love, use it once again to heal, and use it the last time to reverse destruction, Hakai no to Kuzure." Suddenly a small white orb appeared in his palms, and then the light spread everywhere, Tetsuo and the others were blinded by the light, after a while, all the damage that was done was reversed and everything returned to normal. " What was that, I've never seen it." Sakura said. Although Orochi seemed taxed by using the spell. " That was a forbidden kido spell, one that reverses destruction by reversing time." Orochi said " What! Is that possible?" Yudai exclaimed. " Yes but it is extremely taxing, you must have an extremely high amount of spiritual power, and you must have extremely extensive knowledge of kido." Orochi said. " Wow I never knew a spell like that existed." Yudai said. " Well I am on your side." Orochi said. " HUUUH." Everyone exclaimed " Yes, but I will only help you in the most dire of situations, and I will leave Rika in your hands." Orochi said, then left by using flash steps and Rika came back to join them. " So people, what's our next job." Rika said and then everyone started laughing after all of that fighting.